


The Sound of You

by trashy_can_sorta_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, I have too much time on my hands, M/M, trashboiwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_can_sorta_write/pseuds/trashy_can_sorta_write
Summary: Yamaguchi has always wondered what Tsukishima has been listening to. Maybe now he'll finally find out.





	The Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsformetoknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/gifts).



> A cute little headcanon I thought of for Tsukkiyama :))

As per usual, the boys were heading home from volleyball practice after a long day. Tsukki slipped on his headphones and Yamaguchi just walked along and talked animatedly about his day. He didn’t really care that Tsukki wasn’t listening. He just wanted someone to vent to. But unlike the other times, Yams became curious. What exactly was Tsukki listening to? He had always figured that his sardonic friend was a music snob of some sort, but he couldn’t really be sure. So that very afternoon, he mustered up the courage to ask. 

“Tsukki,” he began, his voice trembling. “what are you listening to?”

Tsukki looked down at him and gave a little snort, as thought it was obvious. He took off his headphones and took a step towards Yamaguchi. 

“I thought after all these years you would have figured it out.”

He walked behind him and slowly lowered his headphones onto his ears. Yamaguchi held his breath as his cheeks became a brilliant shade of red. A moment of silence. And then…

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR”  
Yamaguchi nearly jumped out of his skin. He ripped off the headphones and yelled, “You listen to DINOSAUR NOISES??” 

All Tsukki did was laugh, pretending that his friend was stupid for thinking that he actually listened to dinosaur noises. Little did Yamaguchi know that that night, Tsukishima went to sleep to the sweet, sweet sound of roaring dinos.


End file.
